Loved
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: What if the Sweet 16 Birthday party for Jude went a little differently?


**This takes place during the episode "Unsweet Sixteen" when things suddenly take a turn for the best instead of the worst. Sorry it took so long Tommyfan23 but I had to make sure it was perfect…well to me. I hope everyone enjoys reading this. **

Jude ran out of the pouring rain and into the crowded G-Major as Tommy had told her too only seconds before. She was surprised at how he had kissed her. She thought he looked at her as just a friend unlike herself. But he obviously thought more, unless it was just a pity kiss. Was he feeling sorry for her?

She huffed before walking into the first studio door she saw. Where she knew it would be quiet. As she slammed soundproof door behind her she plopped down on the nearest chair that sat in front of the soundboard.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about him feeling sorry for her. She didn't want that especially after wanting him for so long. She was upset but yet mad. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes willing the tears away, waiting for everyone to leave so she could as well but without a million questions about how she felt about Shay just breaking up with her ten minutes ago.

Time slowly passed as she sat starting to think about recording a song she had been writing in her head for the past hour. She noticed a few people start to clear out of the building as she walked into the sound booth putting on the headphones. She was going to rewrite the lyrics to the song she had planned singing to Shay tonight. Instead she was going to sing about Tommy.

Slowly she began to sing as the music started. Earlier that afternoon she had managed to get Tommy to lay down a few tracks now only needing to record the vocals. The lyrics began to flow from her, not all of them changed but the important ones were.

_You never lied to me not once  
>Its not your fault that I cant trust<br>Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
>Making a mess out of this game<br>To see it all go up in flames  
>So tired of being ruthless and wreck less<em>

Tears began to spill from her eyes unwillingly as Tommy slowly walked in the studio to see her. She saw her immediately and looked away knowing if she continued to stare she would completely break down. She had to finish this song. She was willing herself to finish singing. She scooted closer to the mic and placed both hands on her headphones beginning to sing again. Tears streaming down her pale porcelain face.

_Time to be your only one  
>To almost be you're way too young<br>Time to crash into the sun  
>Time to be your 21<br>Time to dream that love will last  
>Time to drive my car too fast<br>Time to walk before I run  
>Time to be<br>Oh time to be your 21_

She looked up from the mic as the guitar solo started in and bit her bottom lip as she watched him watch her. He slightly smiled and nodded before sitting down now watching more intently as she continued.

_I don't believe in love and I  
>I pull it to the wall<br>I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
>And I could push you there if you don't stop me<br>Push you there if you don't stop me  
>Please stop me<em>

_Time to be your only one  
>To almost be you're way too young<br>Time to crash into the sun  
>Time to be your 21<br>Time to dream that love will last  
>Time to drive my car too fast<br>Time to walk before I run  
>Time to be<br>Oh time to be your 21_

_Its gut wrenching sometimes  
>Its life threatening sometimes<br>Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_Time to be your only one  
>To almost be you're way too young<br>Time to crash into the sun  
>Time to be your 21<br>Time to dream that love will last  
>Time to drive my car too fast<br>Time to walk before I run  
>Time to be your 21 [x2]<em>

As she finished and the song faded out she took the headphones off and sat them over the mic before slowly walking out of the booth and into the studio where Tommy waited. As she walked in he turned in the swivel chair and smiled before slowly standing and walking towards her.

Jude backed away as he neared her, only making him step forward again in front of her tear stained face. "No, Tommy you don't get to do that and expect me to act all normal" she hissed before he clasped her face in between both of his hands and shaking his head.  
>"I don't want to go back to how things were before…before tonight." He sighed.<p>

She looked at him with a bit of excitement before he shook his head and pulled his hands away from her face and looked down at his feet. "But, this…us cant happen, not yet anyway." Jude broke into another fit of tears before starting to yell. "Then why did you just lead me on again Tommy. Huh?"

He shook his head and stepped closer making her stumble slightly. She had thought he was as close as possible before, obviously not. "Because, I want you so bad" He hissed through gritted teeth before thrusting his lips against hers like before in the alley. He quickly entangled his strong hands into her red locks thrown into the messy but yet stylish bun.

Jude responded to him by moving closer and wrapping her arms around his waist and onto his mid back, before taking the next step and deepening the kiss as Tommy quickly pulled away. "No, wait, stop" He groaned. Jude looked into his darkened eyes both now panting as she waited for the next few words to escape his luscious pink lips.

He smiled as he saw the anticipation with a mixed hint of worry in her deep blue orbs. "I want to make love to you." Jude's heart began to beat quicker at his confession. "Tommy, I've…" she began, but was cut off by him. "I know, baby." Her cheeks flushed as she wondered if she was that obvious. "Let me take you to my place. Tell your parents you are staying at a friends, or something." Jude smiled before nodding in agreement.

They pulled up to his house about 30 minutes later. Though neither of them were touching Jude kept holding in moans out of need and want. She had never felt this way before and she loved it. Especially that it was Tommy she was feeling it about.

He looked over at her as he took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car and into the dark night. He quickly made his way over to the passenger's side and opened the door letting Jude quickly step out of the car walking into his arms into a fiery kiss filled with all the pent up passion they shared for one another.

Tommy pulled away wanting to get her inside as soon as he could. "Come on" he spoke huskily into her ear as he led her to his front door. He shoved the key into the lock shaking a bit until finally getting it open and walking in with an eager Jude behind him. He slammed the door with his foot as she smashed her lips against his once again.

She moaned as he lifted her bridal style never breaking the kiss and carrying her towards his bedroom. As he walked in the dark room he sat her on the black silk spread and crawled atop her slowly. "I want to make this special for you." He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun and kissed her nose lightly before moving over to her cheeks and pressing his lips against them soft, and slow.

She moaned as he continued down to her neck still placing small kisses in any area his lips touched her. He slid away from her and sat on his knees before bringing her legs up and pushing the emerald green dress away from her silky shaven legs slowly. As he slid the dress up to her mid thigh he began to kiss his way up slowly from her ankles, spending the same amount of time on each leg. He wanted all of her and there was no limit he was willing to give, not tonight.

He made his way up to her mid thigh before Jude quickly stopped him. "Tommy, I…I'm scared." She admitted seeming to be embarrassed. He moved up to her face and smiled beginning to massage his thumb over her right cheekbone as his other hand brushed through her thick hair.

"There's nothing to be scared of baby. I…I love you" he slipped. Jude's breath caught in her throat quickly as she took in the words. Not knowing what to say, she simply nodded telling him he could continue.

He grinned and gently lifted her back up to where she was sitting up before slowly unzipping the back of the shiny dress. She moaned as she felt his bare fingers on her back before lowering the dress down her shoulders and to her waist. Tommy slowly lay her back down and crawled over her.

He began placing wet open mouthed kisses down her neck as she moved her hands over her head beginning to relax. He reached behind her and slowly undid the black lace bra and pulled it of and away from her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down in a fierce kiss.

Tommy pulled away before lifting her legs and scooting her lower half down to his face. He rested her legs on his broad shoulders before placing his hands at her ankles and looking up at her waiting to see if she approved. She nodded eager to know what he could make her body feel.

He pulled down the black bikini panties down her legs and threw them off to the side before dipping his head down to her inner thighs beginning to gently inch his was way to her wet core.

He slid his tongue between her folds slowly making her gasp out loudly. He moved his tongue over her clitoris slowly before gently beginning to lick her outer walls making her start to wiggle out of want. He smiled and thrust his tongue onto her clit; a very different reaction came, instead of gasping she yelped out in pleasure.

He moved his tongue back and forth over her swollen nub gently, but yet quickly as the same time. He wanted to bring as much pleasure to her as he could. He slowly inserted a finger in her making her groan and look down at him, before intertwining her bony fingers into his thick hair encouraging him to continue.

Tommy began to pump his finger in and out of her slowly while moving his tongue in circles over her now throbbing clit. "Oh, Tommy" Jude moaned giving him the confidence to move quicker. He picked up his pace in moving his finger in and out of her now dripping hole. Each thrust of the finger drew a swishy sound turning him on at how wet she was becoming, for him.

Jude moaned as she felt an entense pleasure build up inside her. Something she had never felt before and she wanted to feel it completely. "Harder" she chanted, now on the brink of orgasm. Tommy was surprised at how she was beginning to understand what she wanted and he liked it. He began to flick his tongue out onto the nub of heat as he picked up his finger thrusts. Jude's walls tightened around his finger and felt her begin to spasm.

He watched as the liquid from her orgasm flowed out onto his finger becoming more intrigued than before. Tommy removed his finger making her go through another aftershock and sucked away the juices she had released onto his finger and leaned back down to lick away the rest that was still flowing out of her body.

Jude growled before pulling him up to her and moaning "make love to me Tommy, please I need you now." Tommy smiled and pulled down the dress that was still sitting at her hips and let it fall to the floor leaving her exposed to the max under his still clothed body.

Jude smiled the best she could; she was still a little uncomfortable. She slowly asked "Do I look ok?" Her cheeks were a little flushed and he could tell she was worried about what he thought. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand and led it down to the visible bulge in his pants. "Does that answer your question" he rasped in her ear, making her shudder under him.

She smiled and nodded before undoing the button of his pants and letting the zipper slowly fall down. Tommy groaned as he felt her hand move into his jeans and fill the bulge more closely, now the only thing separating her hand and him was the thin material of his black boxers.

She began to rub up the shaft slowly before he grabbed her hand stopping her and pulling off his jeans and his shirt over his head quickly before pulling her into another kiss. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist and began to tug at the waistline of his boxers telling him she wanted them off.

Tommy smiled against her lips as he pulled down the boxers. He broke the kiss and looked up at her before remembering the important thing. He needed a condom. He reached over the bed on the floor where his jeans were and grabbed his wallet.

After finding a condom he quickly put it over his hard length and positioned himself atop Jude. He looked up at her and she wrapped her legs back around him and smiled as he linked their hands and fingers together tightly. "This is going to hurt, baby." He spoke gently but yet huskily.

Jude nodded knowingly as he slowly pushed into her past her barrier making her cry out in pain. Something much different than she had felt before, when he was using his hands and mouth. A single tear fell from her eyes as he moved in and out slowly. "Baby, calm down and it will pass." He cooed.

Jude nodded and began to relax under him. She began to move her hips slowly as the pain subsided into pleasure only minutes later. Tommy was still acting very patient and kissed at her neck until he felt her hips start to meet his. He looked down into her eyes and smiled as he picked up his pace with a challenging look on his face. Jude giggled before letting out a loud moan as he began to hit the right spots.

He continued as did she "You like that" he questioned knowingly. "Do you love me back?" He threw in after. He picked up his pace to driving thrusts as she moaned louder. "I asked if you loved me back baby." He questioned again. Jude shut her eyes tightly before calling out "Yes,…oh baby Yes." Tommy smiled in satisfaction and sped up even more making both jump over the edge seconds apart into the world of bliss.

Tommy rolled off her and on his back as she sighed contently and placing her head on his now sweaty chest. "I love you" She gasped making both laugh. He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I don't care if I get fired for loving you, because I will never stop." He gently spoke looking down at her. She smiled and kissed him. After he broke the kiss he added "Especially after I found out how great you are in bed." Jude punched him in the shoulder as he rolled them back over ready for round two.


End file.
